Superficial
by Shorty216
Summary: Jack is a superstar who falls in love with a fan, a groupie if you will. This particular fan is not like the rest though. She may follow him around the country but she's mellow. She doesn't try to get in his face every chance she gets, she's simply there for the music not the guy singing it. I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Rated T to be safe
1. Nice Try

**JACK'S** **P.O.V**

"Alright! Who's ready?!" The crowd went crazy. "I can't hear you!" He yelled, making the crowd get louder. "Everyone welcome, Jack Brewer!" I walked out on stage and the crowd errupted in screams and applause. I opened my set with my brand new song and then went into all the older ones. Throughout the whole concert I kept noticing one girl in particular. She wasnt trying hard to stand out but for that reason she did. She genuenly looked like she was enjoying the music and not just me. Lets face it, most girls today focuse on the looks of an artist rather then what they play. This girl however, she doesn't seem to care about me. I see her at almost every show, she follows us around like a groupie but I never see her outside of a show and for some odd reason, I like it.

At the end of the show I start to make my way to the meet and greet table but on my way there I spot the girl. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder. She turns around slowly and just looks at me. I know she knows who I am but she doesn't seem to care about me at all.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asks slowly.

"Um, I noticed you in the crowd, well I notice you every time you come to a show and you just seem really into the music." I don't know what I planned to say when I came over here but im pretty sure that wasn't it.

"Is that a problem? I mean, I thought that was the point of making music." she stated.

"Well, yeah, of coarse but it just seems that nowadays most people tend to focus on the superficial things rather then the music. You know what I mean." I pause. "It's like, they don't care about what I sing as long as I do it shirtless." I stated.

"Well lucky for you, I dont care who's singing the song as long as the meaning doesn't change." She stated.

"Well I think it's great that you actually care about the music. Do you have a name?" I tried.

"Well, yeah but you don't need to know it." She fired back with an eye roll.

"Wow, you're the first fan to ever not tell me everything about you." I stated, shocked.

"I hate to break it to you Mr Brew-" I cut her off.

"Please, call me Jack." She huffed but continued anyways.

"Fine, hate to break it to you Jack," She said my name with so much distain that it became evident that all she wanted to do was get away from me. "But not everyone loves you. In fact, I can't stand you. I think you're and egotistical jerk and that you need to grow up. Your what 17 now? Get over yourself." She stated. I can't tell you why but that made me like her even more. I think it might be becasue she had the courage to call me out.

"Yes, I am 17 but why are you here if you don't like me?" I asked.

"Like I said before, you make good music. Your 17 and you make great, meaningful music, I'll give you that but it's like you don't know what to do with your life. I mean, in the past two weeks you've been spotted with 3 different 'girlfriends', that right there tells me that you're restless and unable to maintain a healthy relationship. It also shows that you have no respect for women and their feelings." She stated.

"You know you can't believe everything the paparazzi tell you right?" I asked. She just looked at. "I haven't had a girlfriend since I stopped going to public school which was when I was like 15." I stated.

"I dont know if I believe you." She looked like she was thinking really hard about it.

"Well you should believe me because I'm the only person who really knows about my love life over the past few years. Of course the paps would twist the truth, they're trying to make their money and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Well then who were the girls?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably friends and fans." I replied.

"Oh, right, I'm supposed to believe that you walk around LA with 'fans'." She said, putting air quotes around fans.

"Yes, I walk with fans all the time. I try to do it at least once a week becasue I Like getting to known them. I wouldn't be here without them so they deserve some love." I stated.

"Are you being serious?" She asked, shock written all over her face. I sinply nodded. "Wow, that's really sweet of you. I had no idea that you even cared about your fans. I kind of thought you were just like every other famous teenager." She whispered.

"I don't blame you for thinking that but you should really get to know some of us famous teenagers more before you start judging us." I stated.

"Just becasue you care doesn't mean that other famous teenagers care."

"You might be right about that but the other famous teenagers aren't my responsibility so I try not to worry about them." Jack stated.

"That's smart." She smiled.

"JACK!" My manager, Jerry came flying in. "WHERE YOU BEEN MAN, YOUR FANS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry Jerry, I got sidetracked, tell them I'll be out in a second." He ran off in the direction he came from. "So, I guess that's my que. Maybe I'll see you around?" I asked with hope.

"It's a possibility." She replied. I started walking towards the meet and greet line. "Kim!" She yelled as I turned the corner.

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Kim." She answered before dissapearing into the darkness. That night I did all I could to learn about the mysterious Kim.

* * *

 **So, I plan on updating soon. I'll most likly only update on the weekends simply because highschool takes up a lot of my time now especially since I have to do this stupid flex credit program but I'll find time to squeez writing in. As always I will respond to all of the comments of questions I receive even if they have nothing to do with the story.**


	2. Second Chances

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"So you're telling me that the Jack Brewer walked over to you and attempted to have a nice conversation with you multiple times and you blew him off every time?!" Julie asked.

"I didn't blow him off but I don't feel the need to have a conversation with him. Jack Brewer is nothing but an egotitical, overrated jerk." I stated.

"But you like his music right?" Julie asked. I simply nodded my head.

"Yes, you've known this for a while now Julie." I replied.

"Well don't you think that his music reflects his personality one way or another?" Julie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused about how this relates to the situation.

"If you like the messages within Jack's music and Jack writes his music himself then don't you think you would at least like certain aspects of Jack's personality?" Julie asked.

"Well, yeah, of coarse but I'm not one to take the good with the bad." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Julie asked.

"I mean, I'm not willing to excpet a ton of flaws in a guy in exchangw for a few political and social standpoints that I agree with. I don't settle for that." I stated.

"Kim, you do realize that nobodies perfect right? Not even you. You can't expect guys to be flawless, that's unrealistic. There are no perfect people in the world, only the perfect person for you." Julie stated. I had nothing left to say. Julie was right, once again.

"So what are you trying to tell me Julie?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm saying, you should give Jack a chance. I'm not telling you to date him but let him talk. He obviously likes you and wants to get to know you better so whats the hesitation?" She asked.

"Julie, it's not just about Jack, its also about the media surrounding Jack. I don't want my face in magazies as Jack's newest fling." I stated.

"Kim, I can read you like an open book. I know that you want to give him a shot, you're just scared and that's reasonable but how are you ever going to know what it's like if you never take a shot?" Julie asked. I just sat there, staring at her. "Kim, this is your chance to go for it. Are you really just going to give that up?"

"You're right Julie, this is my shot. I am going to give Jack a chance, regardless of the paparazzi and the rumors." I stated.

"That's the Kim I know." Julie said with a large smile plastered to her face. "When is his next concert that you can go to?" She asked.

"I have tickets for the one next week in Chicago." I replied.

"Seriously Kim. You have enough money to fly across the country once a week but you can't buy yourself a lunch once a month?" Julie more so stated rather than asked.

"Are we really gonna talk about my 'poor' eating habits again?" I asked.

"No, I promised you that I would mother you anymore." Julie stated. I smiled at her. "So anyway, how many tickets do you have for the next concert?" She asked.

"Two, why?" I replied.

Don't you wanna bring you best friend?" Julie asked.

"That's a great idea, I'll definitly bring Donna." I joked, making Julie roll her eyes. "I'm kidding, you know I can't stand Donna." I stated.

"So I can come with you?" Julie asked.

"Of coarse you can Jules." I stated with a large, somewhat too enthusiastic smile. She smiled back with just as much enthusiasm.

* * *

"I want to thank everybody for coming out!" I yelled into the microphone just as my crew began to clean up my set.

Throughout the whole set my eyes pretty much stayed glued to the one girl in the crowd that would never reciprocate my looks. She would acknowledge me every now and then but she would never look into my eyes while I sang to her. She would close her eyes and fall deep into the music but all I wanted her to do was fall deep into my eyes. I wanted her to see that I like her. I wanted her to see that but all she saw was the back of her eye lids like always. Doesn't it get boring, seeing the same thing over and over again? Doesn't it get broing, hearing the same thing over and over again? Why after all this time does she continue to come to the concerts if she doesn't even lime me?

I guess any smart guy would give up on her at this point but I just can't seem to quit. Not yet at least. I need to give it at least one more shot. I ran off the stage as soon as possible, tripping over only a few chords and falling only once. I hurried the halls and sprinted to the side exit that I knew my mysterious friend would be walking out of. I stood against the wall, silently waiting for the door to swing open. Suddenly I feel the sting of cold metal hitting my face. It probably wasn't the best idea to stand behind the door.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were back there, wait Jack. What are you doing out here?" The sweet angelic voice is suddenly present.

"I was hoping I would run into you." I stated with a smile. "Are you a friend of hers?" I asked thd girl standing next to my little songbird.

"Yes, I'm Jullie. Kim, I'm gonna go pull up the car." Jullie stated as she ran off.

"But Jullie, we wal-" Songbird was cut off by her dear friend

"I'm getting he car!" She yelled back.

"Um, we walked so she's gonna have a great time finding the car." Kim stated, smiling timidly at me.

"She sounds like quite the character." I said with a slight chuckle.

Yeah, my friend Grace is even worse though. She often gets lost in thought and can not keep up with a conversation." Kim stated with a small laugh.

"I've got a friend just like that." I stated, right as I heard my name being called from behind me. "Speak of the devil." I turn to face him. "What's up man?"

"Milton told me to come find you. He said you gotta hurry up and get inside, we gotta pack for the next concert." Jerry replied.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"Hurry up bro." With that, Jerry disappeared into the building.

"So, I've got to go but I would really enjoy talking to you some more, maybe you could call me sometime..." I trailed off, not truly expecting her to say yes.

"Um, sure, lets trade numbers." She handed me her phone and I handed her mine.

"Really? A flip phone?These are only outdated by like 5 years." I stated, earning a chuckle from Kim.

Believe me, I wish I had an up to date phone but I spend all of my money on these concerts." She stated.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten you in for free forever ago." I stated.

"Well, now you have my number. Use it wisely or I wont hesitate to block you." She skillfully avoided the question and handed me my phone back. I gave her hers and waved a goodbye as I walked back into the building.

* * *

 **Hello family! I know it has been like forever since I've posted or updated anything but you would be amazed to hear my explination as to why it has been forever. (It's actually not amazing at all) If you don't really care about me then just skip over the next paragraph and read the ending authors note to hear about when I'll be updating and stuff.**

 **For those of you who don't know I'm bisexual and I've had a major crush on this one girl for the longest time probably about 2 years now. Well over my summer vacation this girl actually got in touch with me and told me that she likes me. We were both dealing with a lot of different things at the time but I didn't really care. We talked like every day and became the best of friends pretty quickly but then she started dating a kid that goes to my church and I was pretty upset about that for a while. Right around this time basketball season started so not only was I sort of depressed but I also didn't have much time to write at all. The good news is, basketball just ended and the girl that I like actually broke up with the guy that she was dating because she wanted to be with me. We officially became couple on February 7th but we have been 'dating' since before December. So I guess the point of telling you guys all of that is because I want you to know why I've been MIA and i want to get to know my readers and I want my readers to get to know me.**

 **So anyways, now that my love life is straightened out and basketball is over, I plan to update at least 2 or 3 times month, hopefully more but I'll have to see how my life plays out. Church and my relationship and school take up a lot of my time but I'm in a good place right now and my creativity is flowing so I want to share that with you as much as possible.**

 **Sorry for the horrible grammer, I wanted to get a chapter out so I didn't proof read.**


	3. What in the world

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed on the last chapter, you guys are the reason why I do this. Comments inspire me so much and I'm not just saying that so you guys comment more but reading the comments and see that yiu guys want to read more makes me want to write more.**

 **Major Authors note:**

 **In the last chapter I revealed much of my personal life with you guys and if you read it then you know why I've been MIA but I'm in a really good place in life right now and I'm deeply inspired to write and my girlfriend really supports my stories even though she's not allowed to read them so I thought for her that I would write kind of our story, maybe a little more ampted up for dramatic effect but I figured if I'm writing it anyways why not share it with you guys? If you guys want me to post that story leave a comment. If you don't want me to post it, leave a comment. If you want me to just get on with the story then skip this. Seriously though guys, if you're going through tough times or you're like me and you have to keep your relationship a secret or something then talk to me. Even if you're perfectly fine and you just wanna talk to someone, talk to me. I love talking to you guys.**

 **Story Time**

I stayed up all night trying to find out as much as I could about the mysterious Kim but it was incredibly hard. I tried just looking up all the Kim's in the world but there is like 2 billion. I turned to plan B when I discovered that plan A was a really bad idea. Plan B was to search through Kim's based on fan pages and surprisingly that worked like a charm. It turns out that Kim is the president of the Jackson fan club. I can't say that I'm really surprised by that but it's crazy to think that the president of the fan club is someone that doesn't even really like me for me. Or maybe she does...I don't know.

Anyway, I tracked her down and discovered that she's originally from Tennessee but she moved to Seaford California not too long ago. She goes to Seaford high and attends karate lessons at the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford.

She sounds just like my kind of girl. I started taking karate lessons with my grandpa when I was 3. My grandpa actually trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. I know most people wouldn't guess it based on my rockstar ways but I'm actually a really mellow guy. When I'm not on tour I spend most of my time at the dojo and right now I'm thinking that when this tour ends in three days, I plan on spending most of my time at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

I finally decided to call it a night around 3:30 in the morning. Jerry definitely would not be happy if he found out that I stayed up untill then the night before a concert but it made me happy so who cares what Jerry thinks.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, even though I only got 6 hours of sleep. Just the thought of Kim gives me the energy to push through the day. The thought of seeing her soon gave me the insentive to push through the next three days.

"Jack you ready man?!" Jerry yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute Jer!" I yelled back.

"Hurry up bro, you're scheduled to appear on the Ellen show in an hour!" He yelled.

"It's like a five minute drive to the study bro, calm down." I replied

"I think you forgot to calculate in the fan traffic man." Jerry answered back.

"Shoot, you're right!" I hastily finished getting dressed and quickly attempted to tie my tie but you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed, ask your assistant. We made it to the Ellen show just in time and I answered a bunch of questions about my music and my tour but then Ellen threw out a question that I wasn't prepared for.

"So I hear there's a new girl in the picture. Is this your girlfriend?" A picture of me and Kim talking appeared on the screen and I just laughed.

"Ha ha, no, I think we might be friends but to be completely honest, I'm not even sure she likes me as a person. She said she only likes the music." I replied.

"How could anyone dislike you?" She asked in her Ellenish, retorhical questioning way. I chose not to answer that question so we moved on. The rest of the show went on without any more complications but I was so confused as to how someone got that picture. Who got that picture?

Once the show was over I went back to my hotel and prepared for the concert. The concert too went by without a problem and before I knew it, it had been the last three days and the tour was over. I was on my way home.

 **Kim's P.O.V**

"Kim, why would you do that?!" Julie is yelling at me for telling Jack my name.

"You were the one that told me to be nice to him!" I yelled back.

"Julie wanted you to be nice to him, not to lead him on Kim!" Grace yelled. "Why would you tell him your name if you didn't want to associate with him?!"

"Look guys, he was being very I don't know, humble and kind when I talked to him. It got to my head." I replied. I honestly don't even know how I feel about Jack at this point. Part of me wants to believe that the humble, kind Jack that I talked to is the real Jack but the other part of me doesn't want to get involved.

"Kim, are you aware that your face was just on Ellen?!" Milton came running in, holding his phone out. "She asked if you were dating Jackson Brewer!" He yelled.

"What?!" I yelled and snatched his phone out of his hand. "How did...what...?" I couldn't even form words. "I can't deal with this right now. I need to focus on this upcoming tournament. No Jackson, no Ellen, no paparazzi. Just karate." I walked over to the mats and closed my eyes for a minute before working on my routine.

Just seconds after I began working on my routine, a bunch of men with cameras swarmed into the dojo.

"KIM CRAWFORD RIGHT?!" One yelled.

"HOW IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH JACKSON GOING?!" Another yelled from the other side of the room. I wasn't sure of what was going on so I remained silent.

"WHAT'S IT LIKE DATING JACKSON?!" One of them yelled.

"I don't even know a Jackson" I replied quietly. "Unless you're talking about the singer in which case, I don't even like him. I think his music is great but he is annoying." I stated. Before I could get another word out, I was interrupted.

"THIS IS A CLOSED PRACTICE! YOU CAN'T BE HEAR!" Rudy yelled as he ran out of his office. He somehow managed to round up all of the men and push them out of the building.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

The crew and I just finished cleaning up the equipment and stuff from the tour so I finally get to sit down. I couldn't be more happy to climb those stairs to the tour bus. Everything felt like it was happening so quickly. The minute I reached the front lounge of the bus I plopped down and turned on the tv. I knew I had it turned to E news but I didn't expect to see Kim's face on it. Not only was her face unexpected but the words that left her mouth were as well.

 **Alright, there it is. Make sure you comment because I love knowing how you guys feel about the story and what you want to happen. I'm actually already in the midst of working on the next chapter so hopefully that will be out soon but it might be a little while. I've got exams coming up that I have to study for.**


	4. I'm Sorry

_**What happened last time**_

 **Jack's P.O.V**

The crew and I just finshed cleaning up the equipment and stuff from the tour so I finally get to sit down. I couldn't be more happy to climb those stairs to the tour bus. Everything felt like it was happening so quickly. The minute I reached the front lounge of the bus I plopped down and turned on the tv. I knew I had it turned to E news but I didn't expect to see Kim's face on it. Not only was her face unexpected but the words that left her mouth were as well.

 ** _Now_**

"I don't even know a Jackson" Kim replied quietly. "Unless you're talking about the singer in which case, I don't even like him. I think his music is great but he is annoying." She stated. The clip ended there and a reporter's face appeared.

"So, what do you think. Is Jackson Brewer dating the mysterious Kim Crawford of is it Just a misunderstanding?"

The segment ended there and the show cut to a commercial. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I don't know why Kim would say that she didn't know me at all and that she didn't like me. All I know is that the words stung like lemon juice on open cuts. Suddenly what seemed like the best day ever turned into the worst. I was silent for pretty much all of the bus ride home, only talking when it was absolutely necessary. My band knew not to ask too many questions about it but my managers were going crazy. They wanted answers for the press that I didn't want to give so I also spent most of the ride ignoring my phone calls. At some point I just shut my whole phone off.

When the bus finally rolled to a stop in front of my house I exhaled deeply and smiled. The tour is over and I can finally sit in peace for a while. I just have to make it into the house. My dad and my grandpa were already out the door. My dad immediately ran over to the bus storage unit to grab my suitcases and stuff. My grandpa immediately ran over to the door of the bus to help me get inside the house without any incidents. As soon as my grandpa reached the door, I flung it open and hopped down the steps. As soon as my foot hit the ground the questions started pouring in.

I always try not to be one of those jerks that completely ignores every question so I answered one or two people. The first guy asked me how the tour went to which I responded with amazing. He then proceeded to ask a few more questions about my band members and how we got along on the bus. The second guys had some different questions.

"So Jackson, I interviewed the girl seen in a photograph with you and she claims that she doesn't like you at all. Do you have anything to say about that?" He asked. This was the one thing my managers actually managed to talk to me about before I stopped answering their phone calls so I do know that they want me to just answer the questions with honesty.

"Haha, I saw that interview actually and, I really can't say I'm surprised by the fact that she doesn't like me. I've talked to her a couple times before because she comes to almost all of the shows and I wanted to know her a little more, as I do with all of my loyal fans but she actually told me that she didn't like me the first time I talked to her. I mean, it hurts a little but I respect her opinions and I understand that you can't please everyone. I'll just try to stay out of her way I guess." I stated.

"Thank you so much Jackson. And don't let the chick get you down. I've always thought you were a pretty chill guy." He stated.

"Thanks man, I try my hardest." We fist bumped and I walked away. I answered a couple more questions before walking into the house.

I talked to my parents and my grandpa about the tour for a little bit before I went off to the dojo. I know I said that I respected Kim's opinion and I do but I don't appreciate the fact that she publicly outed me. I've never done anything to her so I don't understand why she hates me so much that she'll tell the whole world. I began punching and kicking a dummy with all my might. I was punching it so hard and so fast that I'm couldn't even keep up. My hands were just flying to places that I'm not sure I directed them too. They kept flying and flying and flying until I heard a crack. The crack was followed by excruciating pain in my wrist. I fell to the ground, clutching my wrist.

"Mom!" I yelled "Dad! I broke my wrist!" My mom came running in first, followed by my dad.

"You must really enjoy the hospital Jackson." My mom stated as she helped me to my feet. She lead me out of the room and into the car.

"They should reserve a room for you there son." My dad stated as we drove down the street.

"I really am not there all that much. I only hurt myself doing karate now." I stated as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Of course, the minute my foot hit the ground there was paparazzi.

"What happened Jackson?"

"You look like you hurt your wrist. What did you do?" I was about to answer some of the questions but my parents cut me off.

"Jackson is in a bit of a rush right now, sorry guys." My mom stated as my dad dragged me away. We walked into the hospital and the doctors did all the x-rays and stuff before fitting me with a cast. I had to sit in the hospital for a little bit while the drugs wore off so I decided to turn my phone back on. The instant it came back to life it started buzzing like crazy. A lot of the notifications were missed calls from my managers but a few of them said that they were messages from Kim C. so I unlocked my phone and began reading them.

 _Hey Jackson, it's Kim_

 _I don't know if you've seen it or not but I'm sorry about what I said about you_

 _I was just overwhelmed_

 _I just saw your interview about me. I'm sorry._

 _I didn't mean it._

 _Are you ignoring me?_

Just as I was reading the last message I saw that she was typing.

 _I heard that you're in the hospital. Is everything okay?_

I didn't know if I wanted to answer her or not. She seemed genuine when she said that she was sorry because she said it like three times but that doesn't change the fact that she publicly outed me. I decided to ignore all of her other questions and only answer her last one.

 **Broken wrist. I'm fine** I replied. Kim responded almost instantly.

 _Do you forgive me?_ She asked. I chose to ignore that question. I think she caught on that I read it though. That might've been because my read recipients are on.

 _Can you at least let me explain?_ She asked.

 **Why should I?** I replied.

 **You don't like me anyways so what does it matter?** I added.

 _I do like you Jackson. I was just overwhelmed by everything. I don't like being the center of attention ever._ She replied. I read the message but didn't respond.

 _I want to get to know you Jackson._ She added.

 **It's a little too late for that Kim. I liked you and I tried to talk to you and look where** **that got me.**

 _Im sorry Jackson but there's a lot of things you don't know. I have a hard time trusting people. I don't like to let my guard down. I know that's not an excuse for what I said but I'm sorry._

 **Alright, I'll give you another chance but can you do me a favor?**

 _Sure what is it?_

 **Instead of telling the press that you hate me, can you just ignore the question?**

 _Of course. And again, I'm sorry for what I said._

Kim and I talked all throughout the rest of the day and we ended up calling each other that night. I learned much more about her than I was able to find carried on for about two weeks. We would text during the day talk at all night but this was not enough for me. I needed to see her in person.


	5. Not Listening

**Like always, I just wanted to post this so I didn't proof read so please bare with me one this.**

 _ **What Happened Last Time**_

 **Alright, I'll give you another chance but can you do me a favor?**

 _Sure what is it?_

 **Instead of telling the press that you hate me, can you just ignore the question?**

 _Of course. And again, I'm sorry for what I said._

Kim and I talked all throughout the rest of the day and we ended up calling each other that night. I learned much more about her than I was able to find carried on for about two weeks. We would text during the day talk at all night but this was not enough for me. I needed to see her in person.

 _ **Now**_

"Look Jack, I know that we both want to see each other in person but my life is complicated right now." Kim said.

"I know Kim but we've been dating for a month now and the closest I've gotten to seeing you in person is Skype." I replied with a frown.

"I know Jack but there's a lot that you dont know about. I have a lot on my plate right now. Just give me some time to figure some things out first." Kim stated.

"Please Kim, I just want like 10 minutes. Please!" I begged. There was suddenly a loud bang from Kim's end.

"We'll talk later Jack. I have to go." She quickly ended the call and I slowly closed my laptop.

I truly had intended to obey Kim's wishes until she ended the call like that. I couldn't help but worry. First there was a loud bang and then she hung up. I think anyone in their right mind would be worried. So like anyone in their right min would do, I started packing a bag. I intended to make it to Seaford in at the most 2 hours. It is about a 2 and a half hour drive to Seaford from my house with traffic but I have connections. I called up my manager and best friend Jerry and told him to get a police escort ready. Jerry was on the ball and we were out of Hollywood in less than 15 minutes.

I have never experienced a longer drive in my life. It felt like forever before we reached Seaford. We pulled up in front Seaford mall because that's the only place I know to find Kim. She told me that she spends most of her time at the Bobby Wassabi dojo in Seaford mall so that's where I'm checking first. Luckily he police escort deterred the paparazzi from actually following us in the mall but they still know where Jerry and I are so they will be a problem when we are trying to leave.

After searching around the outdoor mall for about 30 minutes we finally found the dojo. We had stubbled into the wrong dojo seconds before and they threatened us for even asking if it was the right dojo. someone screamed something about a black dragon as we walked into the next dojo. Boy do I hope this one is the right one.

"Welcome to the Bobby Wassabi dojo. I am Rudy, and you are?" We were greeted as we entered the door.

"I'm Jack and this is Jerry." I ushered to myself and Jerry as I said our names.

"How may I help you? Are you interested in training here?" Rudy asked.

"Actually, we're looking for one of your students here." I replied. "Is Kim Crawford here?" I asked. His face turned.

"And who are you to her?" He suddenly turned from happy to protective almost.

"Um, I'm her friend" I wasn't sure what Kim has told anyone so I didn't want to say anything about us dating until I had talked to her about it.

"You sure you're not a friend of Dave?" He asked and my face wrinkled in confusion.

"Who?" I was beginning to get angry at this point. I just wanted to know where she was. "Just tell me where the hell she is!" I yelled. I could tell that his guy was just trying to look out for her but he was really making me angry.

"Jack?!" A small broken voice called out from behind him. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Oh, you know him?" Rudy turned around to ask. "My bad buddy." He glanced at me really quickly and then scurried away.

"Kim!" I looked at her and noticed that she had mascara running down her face so I sprinted over to her and pulled her into my embrace.

"I told you not to come here. I asked you for more time." She cried into my shoulder.

I know but I couldn't help it. I was worried about you." I replied.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Did you know something was gonna make you upset?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "Kim?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered into my shoulder. "Jack you can't be here." She started crying again as she attempted to get that sentence out.

"What are you talking about Kim?" I asked but she didn't answer. "Well then how about we go somewhere else?" I asked and she simply nodded her head.

"Do you have a car here?" Kim asked and I nodded. "Can you take me far away from here?" Kim asked and I gave her a shocked look.

"Won't your parents be upset?" I asked.

"Rudy!" Kim yelled for the guy in the back office and he came running out. "Do you care if I leave for a couple days?" Kim asked.

"Not at all. I've got your back." Rudy replied. I looked down at Kim and began walking out of the dojo. What else was I supposed to do. Kim wanted to leave and she got permission.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her as we began to walk toward my car." She didn't answer with words, she simply nodded her head. Who am I to deny the girl? I was just begging to see her. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere out of Seaford." She replied quickly. The only place I could think of at the moment was my house.

"Okay." I replied. "Just so you know, there's probably a lot of paps surrounding my car." I told her.

"Is there any way we can avoid them?!" She suddenly had a freaked out look on her face. "I can't be on TV or anything Jack." She stated.

"Ummm." I thought quickly. "I'll have Jerry bring my car around right to the entrance and we'll do a quick run to the door. They won't even see us." I stated.

"Are you sure that will work?" She asked hesitantly. I simply nodded. "Okay." She whispered. The plan worked just as well as I hoped and we were off to Hollywood in seconds.

Kim and I slid into the back seat with Jerry behind the wheel and a security guard in the passenger seat.

"Will the be able to see us through the windows?" Kim asked.

"Well, they might be able to make out or bodies but there's no way they could figure out who we are. My windows are too tinted." I replied.

"Good." She stated and then started bawling her eyes out.

"What's wrong Kim?" I asked. She shook her head and slid closer to me. I took that as her not wanting to talk about it. She rested her head on my on my shoulder and poured her tears into my hoodie. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer to me. She cried the whole way to my house, the whole time my hoodie took on more and more water.

We pulled up to my driveway and Jerry turned off the engine.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, opening her eyes.

"My house." I replied. "Hey bro, could you run in and open the garage, I don't think it's a good idea to do the whole fan thing right now." I asked Jerry. Kim had pulled herself together just enough to talk by the time we reached my street and she spoke up when Jerry got out of the car

"What's the fan thing?" She asked.

"Well, usually when I get home there's at least a few fans waiting outside across the street since I don't live in a gated community." I stated, pointing out of the window to about 15 people. "Jerry and I typically go over and say hi and take a few pictures, maybe sign some autographs." I replied.

"Why don't you wanna do it right now?" Kim asked.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to go out right now." I replied.

"Well, you're right, I don't want to go out right now but I want you to." She stated.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll sit in here until you guys are done." She stated.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" I asked. She nodded.

"James, could you please stay in here with Kim, I think this crowd is small enough for Jerry and I to handle." I looked at the big guy siting in the front seat. He's been working for us ever since I had my first major show, if there's anyone I trust with Kim, it's this guy. James nodded and I hopped out of the car. Jerry came out a few seconds later after the garage opened and joined me. We got to everyone as quick as possible and then ran back to the car. Jerry pulled into the garage and closed the door before we all got out of the car.

I lead Kim into the house and she was immediately greeted by my mother.

"So you must be Kim." My mom stated with a large smile. I could the instate that she noticed Kim's face because her mood completely changed. "What's wrong dear?!" She quickly became worried. "Jack, give her and I a minute." My mom swooped Kim away and I didn't see for about 1 hour and 30 minutes after that but whatever she did, it worked well. When my mom finally lead her up to my room, Kim had a large smile on her face.

"You've got one special girl there Jack, and I might kill you if you hurt her." My mom said as she left my room.

"How did you manage to turn my mother against me in less than 2 hours." I joked with Kim as she sat down on the end of my bed.

"I like you're mom. A lot." Kim stated.

"I take it you guys had a nice girl chat?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I haven't had that in a while." Kim stated with a frown.

"What, you and your mom don't talk much?" I asked. Kim nodded.

"My mom died when I was 10." She stated. I suddenly became shocked.

"I'm so sorry Kim." I whispered. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want sympathy." She stated.

"You still should've told me something as big as that. That's not something you can shoulder alone." I stated.

"I just don't like talking about it much." Kim stated. "Can we do something else?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" She looked around my room for a minute before she answered.

"Can we watch TV?" She asked.

"Really? We could go ride ATV's or something." I told her.

"I want to watch TV." She said. "I haven't done that in a while."

"How long is a while?" I asked as I grabbed the remote.

"About two years." Kim replied. I was shocked.

"Seriously?!" Kim nodded her head. "Well, here, you can pick what to watch." I handed her the remote and watched while she flipped through the channel.

We decided to watch some reality TV show called Big Brother. Kim inched closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

 **It's been a while but I'm back. There's a lot that's been going on for me right now that I actually for the first time ever don't want to get into but I'm back now so that's all that matters. I finally got my own computer which is great news because my computer that my whole house shares is often broken or not working but now I have a computer of my own that I can rely on thanks to my friends dad. I hope to update soon but I would like some ideas. What do you guys want to happen?**


	6. Broken Girl

_**Last Time**_

"I want to watch TV." She said. "I haven't done that in a while."

"How long is a while?" I asked as I grabbed the remote.

"About two years." Kim replied. I was shocked.

"Seriously?!" Kim nodded her head. "Well, here, you can pick what to watch." I handed her the remote and watched while she flipped through the channel.

We decided to watch some reality TV show called Big Brother. Kim inched closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

 _ **Now**_

After about an hour of watching TV my mom called us all downstairs to eat dinner. Kim seemed to be light and cheery again all throughout dinner. Her and my mom actually both took to making fun of me all throughout our meal.

We laughed, ate and even shared some personal old photos of me for a whole two hours before Kim and I gained the willpower to stand up.

"Would you be up for some dirt bike riding or something?" I asked Kim as we walked out of the dining room.

"Um, I've never really ridden one before." Kim replied.

"You can just ride with me then. We'll take an four wheeler through the woods or something." I told her. She looked up at me and gave me a glimpse of a smile. We went into the garage and chose on of the bigger not so fast four wheelers and took it for a spin. Atfter about an hour of riding my thmb started to hurt so we called it quits.

Kim and I went back inside and were heading up to my room but my mom stopped us.

"It's so great to have you back in the house Jack and it's wonderful to have you here Kim. It gets lonely in this house when Jack goes on tour and his father's working late." My mom stated and Kim started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so selfish! I'm so selfish!" She just kept saying, over and over again and she kept pulling on her hair.

"What are you talking about Kim?!" My mom rushed in to save the day like always.

"I'm so selfish!" Was Kim's only reply. "I'm so selfish." I pulled her into my arms and my mom grabbed her hands, making it so that she could no longer pull her hair.

"I'm so selfish! I'm so selfish!" You could tell that there was a real psychological battle with this girl. Nothing that could ever sway how I feel about her but something big enough to scar her for life. Something big enough to cause her problems in every day life. Something important. Something put there by man.

"Kim, what do you need?" My mom asked calmly.

"Please take me home! Please take me home!" She became slightly aggressive with her words and her actions now. She ripped her arms out of my moms hold and tried to pull on her hair again but my mom stopped her.

"Alright, I'll take you home Kim, I'll take you home. I'll go grab the keys right now okay." I looked down at her and she nodded so I got up quickly and grabbed the first ones I saw. Looks like we're driving the Camaro today. "Alright, you ready Kim?" When I got back to the stairs, Kim was sitting on my moms lap, crying into her shoulder. She nodded at me and slowly stood up with my moms help. We walked out to the garage and I went to get in the drivers seat but my mom stopped me.

"I'll drive, you go sit with Kim." She told me. I did what she said without complaint. Kim and I hopped in the back seat and I buckled her seatbelt for her. She instantly collapsed in my arms once I was done buckling my own seatbelt. She cried the whole way to Seaford but had calmed down by the time we got to the mall.

"You can just drop me off here." Kim said.

"No, I'll take you to your house." My mom said a she passed up the complex. 'Where is it?" Kim started giving her directions but something seemed off. I can't quite put my finger on what though. Part of mind said that she wasn't giving us directions to her house but the other part just wanted to trust her so I did. We pulled up to a small but nice white house and Kim hopped out. She pulled my arm, indicating that she wanted me to come with her. The minute my foot hit the ground she started pulling me to the back of the car.

"Thank you for..." She paused to think for a minute. "Everything." Before I could get any words she grabbed my face and pulled it to hers. Our lips met and it felt like the fourth of July was taking place in my stomach. It had to be one of the best moments of my life. When we finally parted we were both smiling like idiots.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." She tugged on my hand and started leading me to the front door. It was locked so she rang the doorbell and the guy from before came waltzing out in a robe.

"Oh, hey Kim, I thought you were gonna be gone for a couple days." He said.

"I needed to come back."kim replied, giving him a look that almost say don't ask questions. "Anyways, I know you guys exghanged a few words earlier but you didn't really meet. Jack this is Rudy, and Rudy, this is Jack, my boyfriend." Kim stated and a large smile came to my face. "Oh, and that's Jack's mom in the car." She pointed to the car.

"Nice to meet you Jack." Rudy stuck out his hand for me to shake and I took it.

"Jack is actually a black belt 3 forms of martial arts." Kim stated, giving me a proud smile.

"Oh, that's cool, maybe you could train with us sometime. Kim could use some competition." Rudy chuckled and Kim shook her head.

"Alright Rudy, the guys may not be the best at martial arts but they do try their hardest and I love them both so don't make fun of them." Kim laughed. After that we said our goodbyes and Kim gave me and my mom a really tight hug before we started to pull out of the driveway.

"FaceTime me when you get home." Kim yelled as she walked into the house.

"She's such a sweet girl." My mom stated as we drove down the highway.

"Yeah." I replied almost in a daze. "Did I ever tell you how we met?" I asked my mom. She shook her head.

"Well, she went to every single one of my concerts. All of them and every single time I looked out in the crowd and saw her she was sitting there, with her eyes closed, swaying to the music. She was never there for me, she only wanted to hear the music. One day after a concert, I just wanted to talk to her, get to know her so I chased after her and when I finally found her you know what she told me?" I looked at my mom waiting for her answer.

"Oh my gosh, Jack Brewer is talking to me?" My mom joked.

"That's what most fans would say right. Problem is, Kim is not a fan. She looked me in the eye and told me that she hated me as a person, She said she like my music but hated me and from then on, I was hooked." My mom looked at me and smiled.

"You were hooked on a girl who literally told you that she hated you." She gave me a condescending look and I just smiled.

"What can I say, she seemed like a challenge and I liked that. I don't think I'll ever like a girl more now. She was so brutally honest wih me the minute she met me. I don't get that much so it's appealing." I told my mom.

"I'm so proud of the man you have become." My mom said. "And Kim is definitely something special. You did a good job choosing."

"I know mom." I smiled at her.

"But listen Jack, she told me some stuff and it's not my place to tell you what she said. When she's ready she'll tell you but this girl is broken. She's very fragile right now so you've got to be very careful in everything you say and do. She's got a lot on her plate so just think before you act okay?" She looked at me and I simply nodded. "And please,no matter what happens, do not yell at her for any reason even if you're just trying to talk over loud noise. That poor girl is due for a mental breakdown at any moment."

I just listened, there wasn't much I could say, I didn't know anything about Kim's situation so all I could do is take in the advice my mom was giving me. My mom and I continued to talk for the remainder of the ride home and she continued to tell me how to handle Kim in almost any situation she might throw my way. After about an hour we had made it home. Just as I was about to step out of the car my mom stopped me.

"One more thing Jack. The most important thing that Kim needs right now is stability. She needs to be able to fall backwards and know that somebody or something will be there to catch her. You need to be that net Jack, you need to be ready to catch her when she falls back." I couldn't even speak, how do you respond to that. I nodded my head and walked inside. I went up to my room and tried calling Kim like 3 times but she wouldn't answer so I watched TV. After about an hour of TV Kim finally called me.

"Hey Kimmy." I answered.

"Hey, Jack." She had a hint of sadness in her voice and the screen was all black.

"Why can't I see you?" I asked.

"My uh, lights are off." Kim replied.

"Oh, why don't you turn them on?" I asked.

"Because I'm lazy." She replied. you could still here the sadness in her voice. It's almost like she had been crying moments before.

"Oh, I've got an idea." I brought my desk lamp closer to my phone, creating more light on her phone which allowed me to see her face. I instantly noticed the big bruise around her eye and the blood falling from her lip. "Oh my gosh Kim, what the hell happened?!" I started freaking out.

"Nothing Jack, it's nothing." Kim replied.

"That must be why you had your lights off! You were trying to hide that! Why the hell would you hide that from me?!" It was like my brain shut off the minute I saw her face. I instantly went into defense mode.

"Jack, please don't yell a me" It wasn't until then that I noticed that Kim had been whispering the whole time. "Please don't yell." She pleaded. "Please." Seeing her so vulnerable changed my whole mindset instantly.

"I'm sorry Kim. Are you okay? It doesn't hurt too much does it?" I asked.

"I'm, fine I guess, it hurts a little bit but I'm fine." She gave me a very small, very faint smile.

"You've got to put something on your eye. You need ice or something. Go get ice." I told her but she shook her head. "Please, if not for yourself, for me. Will you please get ice?"

"I can't Jack." She whispered.

"Please Kim." She shook her head again.

"I can't Jack, I can't." She began crying again.

"Alright Kim, but why can't you?" I asked. She just shook her head over and over. "Please tell me." I was desperate at this point. "Please Kim."

"My leg is broken." She whispered and my jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." She replied.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now. I'll be at your house in an hour." I stood up and went to grab my shoes but Kim stopped me. She sounded vulnerable again.

"No Jack please, please, you may not realize it but if you do that you're going to cause a lot of problems, please don't come here, not tonight at least." Kim stated and I couldn't not listen, She sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"Fine, but I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning." I told her.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I'll let you get some sleep Kim." I told her. "Good night." I went to hit the end call button but she wouldn't let me.

"Wait, could you maybe just talk to me until I fall asleep?" Kim asked.

"Of course baby." So I stayed up and talked to her until she passed out.

 **And here is the sixth chapter. The story kind of takes a turning point from here on out much like all of my other stories but there's a little something different that sets this story apart from all of my others. Let me know what you guys think is going on. Also, constructive criticism is a wonderful thing so start talking crap about my writing skills please.**

 **Also, huge huge huge shout out to WolfSparks aka the reason I posted this chapter so soon.**


	7. Runin's and Interviews

**Before I get into the new chapter, I know I've been in and out with this story but this time I'm here to stay. I'm not leaving this story until it is done. I had a lot to deal with these last few months that took my attention away from writing but I'm back now.**

 **Last Time**

"My leg is broken." She whispered and my jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." She replied.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now. I'll be at your house in an hour." I stood up and went to grab my shoes but Kim stopped me. She sounded vulnerable again.

"No Jack please, please, you may not realize it but if you do that you're going to cause a lot of problems, please don't come here, not tonight at least." Kim stated and I couldn't not listen, She sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"Fine, but I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning." I told her.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I'll let you get some sleep Kim." I told her. "Good night." I went to hit the end call button but she wouldn't let me.

"Wait, could you maybe just talk to me until I fall asleep?" Kim asked.

"Of course baby." So I stayed up and talked to her until she passed out.

 _ **Now**_

I woke up bright and early this morning so I could take Kim to the hospital as soon as possible. I got up around 6:30 and quickly got dressed. I ran downstairs to tell my mom what was going on.

"I'm going to-" She cut me off.

"I know Jack, you have to go but try to be quick okay, you have an interview later today remember." She stated.

"But mom, I have to take Kim to the-" She cut me off again.

"I know about her leg and her face Jack and because of that I woke up extra early so that I could either push the interview back or bring it to Seaford. I think we have better odds of moving to Seaford." My mom stated and I smiled.

"You're the best mom, I don't know what I would do without you." I gave her a side hug.

"Yeah, yeah, now get going, I'll call you when I figure everything out." She shoved me towards the door and threw me a set of keys. The Camaro wins again.

I quickly texted Kim to let her know that I was leaving my house as I hoped in the front seat. I waited for her to text back but when I reached the seaford city line I couldn't wait any more so I tried calling her. Luckily she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jack." She sounded distraught and not very happy at all but then again, I wouldn't be happy if I had a broken leg either.

"Hey Kim, I texted you like an hour hour ago to let you know that I was leaving but you never answered." I stated.

"Oh, sorry Jack, I thought I did. Anyways, two questions, one, do you know where you're going?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just tracking your phone because your location is on." I replied.

"Okay good and, two, would you mind if I brought someone else with us?" She asked.

"Not at all. I'm about a minute away so if you could just unlock your door or whatever then I'll come help you."

"I managed to make it to the porch." Kim replied and suddenly I went crazy.

"Kim, you have to hide your face or something unless you're okay with being caught on camera!" I warned her.

"I know Jack, I've already figured that out." She replied. After another minute I pulled up to her house and there Kim was, sitting on the porch fully wrapped in a blanket from head to toe with a hoodie on. It looked like there was something in her hands but that could just be all of her layers bulging out. I pulled into the driveway and rushed over to Kim. I carried her to the car and gently placed her in the passengers seat, all the while photos were snapping like crazy. The minute I placed Kim in the seat I could tell her leg was broken, the blanket rose a little and just the look of her leg was enough to make you gag but I kept my composure for her. I ran around to the drivers side and started the car.

"So where does your friend live?" I asked Kim as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What friend?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You asked if you could bring someone else." I gave her a confused look.

"Ohhh." She lit up with realization. "I was talking about my little buddy Kane." She replied. She pulled the blanket back and out popped a little head.

"Jack, this is Kane, Kane this is my friend Jack." Kim stated.

"Hey." Kane waved his hand at me to say hi and I gave him a smile.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good." Kane smiled.

"I'm sorry about all of my friends with my cameras, they just like to photograph whatever I do. They think it's cool." I stated.

"They're your friends?" Kane asked and Jack nodded. "That's cool." Kane smiled. After a few minutes we arrived at the hospital and Kim and Kane reassumed their formation. I lead them into the hospital and checked Kim in. The nurses got her situated in a room and began doing their checks. They allowed Kane and I to come in so we waited in the room with Kim.

While we were waiting for the nurse to return to the hospital my mom called me.

"I'll step out to take this." I told Kim as I stood up.

"You can stay in here if you want. I won't mind." She stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She simply nodded so I sat back down and answered the call.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hey Jack, so they agreed to come to the hospital for the interview and they said that they will try to be quick with it but you know how that goes. Quick in their book is like 3 hours." My mom was only half joking about the last part. Most interviews do take a long time but not all that long. "Anyways, I'm gonna leave our house in a minute to meet you guys there and they shouldn't be too far behind me."

"Okay, thanks for everything mom. Love you, see you soon." I hung up and Kim gave me a look. "What?"

"You're a momma's boy." She laughed.

"Hey, my mom does a lot for me." I replied. "And I love her." Kim smiled.

"You're funny." She laughed. "Anyways, why is she coming here? Do you have to leave soon?" Kim asked. I could tell that she was trying to force a smile but it wasn't really working.

"No, not at all...well, Kind of." Kim frowned. "I just have to do an interview but I won't even have to leave the hospital. We asked them to come here so I don't have to leave, I just have to step out of the room." I replied.

"How long will it take?" Kim asked.

"A couple hours, give or take a few minutes." I replied.

"Okay." She flashed a smile but I could tell that she wasn't completely happy. She almost looked worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. I decided to accept that answer for now but I planned to return to that question later.

We talked for a while before my mom called me.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hey Jack, I just got out of the car, where should I be going?" my mom asked.

"Just take the elevator to the third floor, I'll meet you there.

"Okay." She hung up and I walked over to Kim.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Kim nodded and I kissed her head before walking out of the room. Just as I turned the last corner the elevator opened and my mom stepped out along with a tall guy that looked like he hadn't taken a shower in at least a month.

"Hey Jack, how's Kim?" My mom asked.

"She's good but I thi-" I was cut off by the tall guy.

"You know Kim? Kim Crawford?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm her father, who the hell are you?" He snarled.

"Bullshit." I mumbled.

"Jack!" My mom interjected. "Look sir, I know you want to see your daughter but unfortunately she is in surgery right now so that is not possible." My mom lied. "We can call you when she gets out though." My mom stated.

"Why should I believe you?" He growled.

"Well, Kim is your daughter after all, why wouldn't we call you?" My mom is good at her little manipulation game.

"You're lucky I have things to do right now." he walked over to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. The minute he stepped on my mom released a deep breath.

The elevator doors closed and my mom lead me over to the waiting room. "Do not under any circumstances tell Kim about this. She will freak out." My mom stated.

"Okay mom but could you please explain what just happened?" I asked.

"I promised Kim that I would let her tell you everything when she is ready. It's just not my place to tell you Jack." I nodded slowly. "Let's go make sure Kim is okay before you have to leave for your interview." We walked into Kim's room only to find her asleep with Kane in her arms. I walked over and kissed her head and her eyes opened.

"Hey Jack." You could tell that she had been asleep for at least five minutes because there was grogginess in her voice.

"Hey Kim, my mom's here. She's gonna sit with you while I'm gone, I have to go do my interview like right now." I told her.

"Okay." She looked up at me.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." I told her. I began to walk away but she called me back.

"Wait Jack." I walked back to the side of the bed.

"Yes?" She grabbed my face and pulled it to hers.

"Try not to take too long." She stated after we pulled away. I smiled and nodded.

I walked out of the room and down the hall where I sat down for my interview. We spent about an hour and a half on boring questions about the tour and when I plan on starting my next album. It wasn't until the end of the interview when they asked me the question I had been dreading.

"So, are you in a relationship? We know you have been photographed with a few girls recently. Are any of them serious relationships?" Of course, I'm sure everyone would like to know the answer to that question.

"Gee, isn't that the question on everyone's mind." I laughed. The interviewer gave me a sly smile.

"Rumor has it the fan you were pictured with after a concert is from here. Is that why you're in Seaford.

"I'll be honest with you guys for a minute. Yes, I am in a relationship right now but for her privacy and safety, I will not release her name or the city she lives in. I also ask that you guys do not look into it because it could potentially cause problems for her. I actually ask that all media stays out of the situation." They cut the cameras and the interviewer looked at me.

"We can leave that out If you would like." She stated.

"I guess I don't mind if you leave that in, all I ask is that you take out the part where yo mention Seaford." I replied.

"You've got it, and we will not look into her, you have our word. As for other media outlets, I suggest talking to each one. Most of them are very understanding when it comes to stuff like this." She stated. I smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I shook her hand and we parted ways.

* * *

 **Alright guys, like always, I didn't proof read so I apologize but I just want to get some chapters out. I might go back and edit the past chapters sometime but for now they're just going to be a little grammatically incorrect.**


	8. We Are Here

**_Last Time_**

"So, are you in a relationship? We know you have been photographed with a few girls recently. Are any of them serious relationships?" Of course, I'm sure everyone would like to know the answer to that question.

"Gee, isn't that the question on everyone's mind." I laughed. The interviewer gave me a sly smile.

"Rumor has it the fan you were pictured with after a concert is from here. Is that why you're in Seaford.

"I'll be honest with you guys for a minute. Yes, I am in a relationship right now but for her privacy and safety, I will not release her name or the city she lives in. I also ask that you guys do not look into it because it could potentially cause problems for her. I actually ask that all media stays out of the situation." They cut the cameras and the interviewer looked at me.

"We can leave that out If you would like." She stated.

"I guess I don't mind if you leave that in, all I ask is that you take out the part where yo mention Seaford." I replied.

"You've got it, and we will not look into her, you have our word. As for other media outlets, I suggest talking to each one. Most of them are very understanding when it comes to stuff like this." She stated. I smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I shook her hand and we parted ways.

 _ **Now**_

I entered Kim's room with a smile on my face.

"How was the interview?" My mom asked. I turned around to see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ignore her question and immediately ran over to her side.

"Oh nothing son, Kim's just an amazing girl." She smiled at Kim and then gave me a look that said, 'go over there'. I walked over to the side of Kim's bed and she smiled at me.

"Hey Kane, would you like to go get ice cream with me?" My mom asked Kane. He smiled and bobbed his head up and down quickly. My mom and Kane walked out of the room, leaving me and Kim alone.

"So, how'd it go?" Kim asked.

"Pretty good, they asked about you." I told her and she started to panic immediately. "I mean, not exactly, they didn't say your name at all. they asked me if I was in a relationship." That seemed to calm her nerves.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. Kim smiled. "But I politely asked them not to look into my relationship for your privacy." I added. Her smile grew larger.

"Thank you Jack, I appreciate it." She reached up and kissed me softly then pulled me into the bed with her.

"So Kim, can I ask you a question?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"Is a Kane, is her your-"

"He's my little brother Jack. Well, half brother." She stated.

'Half?" I questioned.

"Yeah, after my mom passed away my dad started going out a lot and he ended up getting a girl pregnant. Problem was, the girl was only sixteen so she ended up leaving Kane on the doorstep." Kim started tearing up. "My dad took great care o him until we found out he has cancer. The medical bills got to him after a while. He hasn't been the same since." Tears were streaming down her face and I wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't know." I whispered as I pulled her close.

"It's okay. I just feel like I'm all he has left now. His mom left him, his dad went rouge and now his sister is an asshole." Kim stated.

"Is that why you kept saying you were selfish the other day?" I asked her and she nodded. "Look at me baby," Goosebumps ran up her arm after that sentence but her frown never shifted. "You're not an asshole, you're an amazing woman and Kane is so lucky to have you but I want you to know that you guys aren't alone anymore. You've got me and my mom and I have a feeling you and Jerry are gonna...well, yanno." She chuckled at that last part.

"He seems nice." Kim jumped to his defense.

"He is. He is also the type of guy that if he cares about you, he will give his life for you but he can be a bit...out there for lack of a better term." I stated. Kim smiled. We talked until Kane and my mom got back.

"Hey buddy." Kane smiled at me.

"Hi Jacky." He replied and Kim laughed.

"So you want to come sit with me and Jacky?" She asked once she had gotten her giggles out. Kane nodded his head quickly. I helped Kane up, then pulled out my phone to check the time but I was instead met with a ton of texts and twitter alerts.

"Woah." I said out loud. I turned off most of the notifications on my social media because fans are usually on them all day so I knew that none of the alerts were from my fans. However, I do allow notifications from verified accounts. I glanced some of the alerts and noticed that they al had something in common. They all mentioned 'my girlfriend'. I opened my twitter and began reading the full messages. It was a bunch of media outlets that wanted me to know that they weren't going to look into Kim. I handed her the phone and she began to tear up.

"That's supposed to be good news." I chuckled as I pulled her close to me.

"I know, I just...they respect your wishes." She said.

"No, they respect your privacy." I replied. She smiled at me.

"That was quick." She mumbled and everyone chuckled. "How do all of them know already?" She asked.

"I think the station I just interviewed with let them all know. " I replied.

* * *

"So Kim, it's up to you. Do you want to go to our house or do you want us to take you guys to yours?" I asked as Kim signed her release papers.

"Um, would um, would it be okay if Kane and I came to your house?" Kim asked, putting emphasis on 'and'.

"Of course, the both of you are always welcome." My mom interjected.

"Tank you so much Mrs. Brewer." Kane said.

"Awh, sweetie you can call me Janette of Jan of whatever you want to call me."

"Um, can I call you mama J?" Kane asked and Kim and I chuckled.

Kim finished up her paper work and we were on our way.

"Do you guys have a car seat for Kane?" My mom asked as we buckled him into the backseat with Kim.

"Um, I could probably steal it out of my dad's car really quick." Kim replied.

"No, absolutely not." My mom and I said in sync.

"But he-" she was cut off.

"Nope, we'll just go buy one right now. Where's the closest Walmart?" My mom asked.

"No, really, don't waste your-" She was cut off again.

"Please Kim, I'm gonna need one for him." My mom stated.

"But what if Jack and I-"

"Don't say it." I cut her off.

"Even if you guys do-" I cut my mom off as well.

"Don't say it."

"Well, no matter what, Jack and I will be here for you guys no matter what. Whether you guys are in a relationship or not." My mom stated and all I could do was nod. She was right. No matter what I will always be there for Kim and Kane. My mom and I have become fully invested in the two of them.

"So, where is the nearest Walmart?" My mom asked again and this time, Kim began giving her Directions. About five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot and everyone hoped out.

"Hey mom, how about you and Kim go get Kim some clothes and stuff that she can keep at our house and Kane and I will go pick out a car seat and some clothes for him." I suggested and my mom smiled.

"I like the way you think." My mom stated with a chuckled. "However, I was thinking that Kane could use some clothes with a little more swagger and that Kim could use some name brand clothes." My mom stated and it was my turn to smile.

"I love the way you think. I say we run to the mall either today or tomorrow morning." I replied.

"No, absolutely not." Kim stated.

"You have no choice. Either you pick out clothes that you want to wear of I'll pick out clothes that you just have to wear whether you like them or not but either way I know my little man Kane will go shopping with me." I bent down and looked at Kane. "You'll go get swagger clothes with me right?" I asked him and he nodded. I looked up at Kim.

"Fine." She glared at me.

"We'll go tomorrow morning so the mall is not as busy but lets go get a car seat right now." We walked over to all of the car seats on display.

"Which one do you want Kane?" My mom asked him and his face lit up.

"Just get the cheapest one." Kim said before Kane could even react.

"Those one's aren't safe. Just pick the coolest one Kane. You have to love it though because it takes a while to get to our house." My mom stated.

"But Kimmy said-"

"Don't listen to Kimmy, she's crazy. Jacky's paying for it anyways." I jumped in. "Do you like the Spiderman one?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I wike da Batman one." he pointed at the car seat.

"Is that the one you want?" I asked him and he nodded. "Alright, then that's what we'll get." I went to grab the box but Kim stopped me.

"That's nearly Two hundred dollars Jack!" Kim freaked out.

"So, its Batman holding two cups and it has a built in blanket as batman's cape. I would sit in this if I could fit." I joked and Kim punched my arm. "Alright, mom, would you mind checking us out?"

"Sure." She grabbed the box and placed it in the cart. "Come one Kane, lets go get a few more things and then we'll put your car seat in the car." My mom and Kane disappeared around the corner.

"Look, I know that you're worried about money but I'm fortunate enough not to have to worry about that so much so could you please just let me help you. It's not like I went out and bought you a bunch of unnecessary things. This is a car seat and some clothes that we're talking about. Please just let us help you. Please. I know that you're not used to this kind of stuff but you're going to have to get used to it because if you need something, I'm going to get it for you." I told her.

"But-"

"No buts. Just let us help you." She looked up at me.

"Fine." She whispered.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her to the front of the store to find my mom but she wasn't there so we went out to the car but she wasn't there either. We walked around the store for a little while before we found her in the bath isle with a loaded cart.

"What? Are you buying the whole store?" I joked.

"No, I'm just getting some bathroom essentials. I'm gonna let them have that bathroom that we never use." My mom replied. "And Kim and Kane can share the spare room until I get that room that we just store boxes and stuff in cleaned out." My mom stated and for the first time ever, Kim didn't protest. She clearly wasn't thrilled but she didn't argue.

Once my mom was done shopping we checked out, loaded up the car and set off for our house.

* * *

 **Alright so I had to take a few days away from writing so that I could get back into the flow of things with school but I'm back now and I'm so excited to the next few chapters. I think I'm going to reopen my ployvor for my stories so I'll post a link to that at the beginning of the next chapter if I do that. Let me know what you guys think of the story and I'm going to start responding to any comments at the end of all of my stories again so do leave a comment.**


	9. Sorry guys

**Sorry for such the delay. Life has been hard for me lately. There's a lot of things I've had to battle in terms of my mental health and my physical condition. I've been put through the ringer and it's still not over. I unfortunately don't think this story or any of my other stories are ever going to be finished because it is impossible for me to try to focus on anything else right now. I'm extremely sorry to disappoint however my life just isn't fit for this right now. I've got a lot of things that I need to deal with before I can focus on my stories and write them in an intelligent manner. If I were to finish them in this state of mind they would be completely miserable. Horrible excuses for a story. Again, I apologize to anyone I have disappointed but I need to sort out my life. Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me for the past two years and also to anyone that recently started reading my stories. I love you all.**


End file.
